


Hey There, Little Red Riding Hood

by FiaMac



Series: Teen Wolf Musings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiaMac/pseuds/FiaMac
Series: Teen Wolf Musings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058357
Kudos: 8





	Hey There, Little Red Riding Hood

Because Stiles in dresses is a gift to the world.


End file.
